


Excitement on Valentine's Day

by lewdnepvasilias_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Come Eating, Coming Inside, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dominant Bottom, Dresses, F/F, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Futanari Nora Valkyrie, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Futanari Weiss Schnee, Futanari on Male, Gentle Dom, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Stickers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pancakes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Thighs, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: A smut ficlet compilation featuring each of my favorite OTPs getting steamy on Valentine's Day. NOTE: Currently on HIATUS until next year's Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. Lancaster (Ruby x Jaune): Romantic Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote smut. I was trying to write this one Weiss x Neptune x Yang threesome but for whatever reason I just wasn't feeling all that motivated. So I've decided to instead go with something more simple and short: a series of plotless smutfics, for Valentine's Day. Hopefully I can finish all 7 pairings by the 14th.
> 
> First up, Ruby and Jaune sharing a romantic bath. Enjoy, and please leave reviews cause I really want to know how to improve my work. :)

“Mmm… are these rose petals from your semblance, or are these ones you bought~?”

“Both actually~”

Jaune smiled warmly at the sight of his beloved Ruby, sitting naked in all her beauty in the empty bath, her small but round tits and her thick, erect cock out in full view. Jaune could feel his pants tightening at the very sight. 

"Happy Valentine's day, Jauney~"

He'd come home from an afternoon shopping trip that evening to find a trail of those petals lined on the floor, leading through the living room, up the stairs, to their bathroom, into the bath... where his girlfriend was patiently waiting for him.

"Hmm~ how come the tub's empty, sweetie~? Wouldn't one usually… y'know… fill it up?"

Ruby giggled. "I didn't know how long you were gonna be out for, and I wanted the hot water and bubbles to be fresh by the time you got here~" She reached over to the tap, turning it so that hot water started pouring into the bath. 

"Oh Ruby… you're always so sweet to me… you didn't have to do this for me…"

"But… I did~ why do you always say that~?" Ruby reached to the shelf and pulled out a bottle of pale pink bubble bath. Sugar cookie scented bubble bath. She unscrewed the cap and poured a nice large volume of it into the tub. Immediately, bubbles began to froth in the water.

Jaune leaned forward and inhaled, taking in the warm, soft scent of the bubble bath. “Mmm… Ruby…” 

“Heehee… well, what are you waiting for~? You gonna come in~?”

“Of course I am…”

In almost no time at all, Jaune removed his button-up shirt and slipped off his trousers. His own cock was standing firm and throbbing, ready for action.

Jaune slid into the steaming water, sighing in bliss as the heat from the water spreads through his body. He moves over to Ruby and sits down next to her, while Ruby rests her head on his shoulder and wraps an arm around his chest. 

“So… You went out shopping? What’d you buy~?”

Jaune nuzzled his girlfriend’s cheek. “Presents for you of course~”

“Ooh, what’d you get me~?”

“Oh, y’know, typical stuff… assorted red and yellow roses, this cute plush bunny I thought you’d love, and… special Valentine’s Day cookies…”

“The red velvet ones with extra fudge chunks~?”

“Yup~”

“Awww… you always know exactly what I like~”

“I mean… we have been together for… almost 2 years now… so… what do you expect?”

Ruby chuckled. “Well, yeah, but… still…” Adjusting the arm that was around his chest, she trailed her hand to his nipple, beginning to roll it and play with it in her fingers, making Jaune gasp at the sudden pinching. 

He turned to face Ruby and sat up, looking right into those shining silver eyes of hers, before pulling her to him for a kiss.

Ruby warmed into the embrace, moaning softly as she kissed him back. Their bodies pressed against each other, their stiff, throbbing members rubbing against one another. 

Very soon, Jaune broke the kiss. “So… you want to just… get straight to the action…? Or did you have something else in mind first…?”

“Well… what would you like~?”

“Hmm… as much as I would love a nice soap massage first… I think it’s best we take care of our ‘large problems’...”

Ruby giggled yet again. God, he loved that cute little laugh of hers. “If you say so, dear. You wanna bottom, or should I~?”

“Doesn’t matter, really,”

“Alright then… turn around for me~”

Jaune smiled warmly and did as so, arching his back slightly and widening his stance as Ruby slicked up her cock with just the right amount of lube. Holding his plump cheeks apart, she began correctly positioning the tip of her throbbing member against Jaune’s tight little asshole, making him shudder slightly at the touch. She released her hold on his buttocks, letting them clasp around her cock as she gripped his hips and began pushing in gently.

“Ahhhh~! _fuuuuuck_ … Rubyyyyy~”

When she’d pushed herself all the way inside Jaune, she wrapped her arms around his belly as she began dotting his back with little kisses. 

“You alright, Jaune?”

“Y-yeah… just taking time to adjust, as usual…”

“How rough or gentle do you want me to be?”

“Go fast… but not over-the-top…” 

“Got it… let me know when you’re ready!”

“Oh, I’m ready actually… go right ahead~”

Ruby started off gently… slowly pulling out, and then pushing back in. Even though Jaune was used to having Ruby’s dick inside him, it still often took him a while to get adjusted to the size of it once it was in. 

Jaune pressed back into Ruby, still moaning and gasping in pleasure as her hot rod grazed against his prostate, every thrust sending a sudden wave of ecstasy throughout his body. 

_“Ahh~ Ruby~ fuck… so good…!”_

“ _Nnnnhhh_ … ey, Jaune… let me know- _ooh_ ~ -when I can go faster…”

“ _You-you can… n-now… faster…_ ”

_“You sure…?”_

“ _Please_ ~”

Locking her arms around her boyfriend, Ruby increased the speed of her thrusts, her small but strong hips pumping into him. As she was gradually picking up the pace, Jaune tightened around her member, making Ruby squeaked in bliss as the heat and pressure around her cock grew more intense by every passing minute. 

_“Ah~ ah~ hah~ Ruby~ AH~!”_

“D-does this feel... g-good, honey?” 

“Nhh, it’s- _ahh_ ~! It’s g- _GREAT_ ~! _D-don’t stop~!_ ”

 _Man_ , were Jaune’s moans and groans enticing! Ruby continued to speed up until she was practically jackhammering in and out of his ass, her semblance allowing her to overcome the water resistance. She bit down slightly on his shoulder as she cried out from the sensations on her cock. Jaune gave a small squeal and arched his back harder, grasping onto Ruby’s hand as his prostate was hit again and again, each thrust into him making his own cock ache with desire. 

The bathroom was soon filled only with the sounds of Ruby’s groans, Jaune’s moans, the _*splash, splash, splash*_ of the water- mixed with muffled _*plap, slap, plaps*_ \- which was causing water, bubbles, and rose petals to fly everywhere. Every thrust, every moan, every touch only brought them closer to orgasm.

“ _R-R-Rubyyyy~_ I… I’m gonna…! _Ahhh_ ~”

Still railing him at high speed, Ruby quickly took hold of his erection with her free hand, jerking it at the same speed at which she fucked him. 

“ _Ahhhhhhhhhh, FUUUUUUUUUUCK~!!! RUBYYYYY~!!!_ ” Jaune’s whole body tensed as his orgasm racked his body, his jizz spraying straight onto the bathroom wall. Ruby continued to slam in and out of Jaune, and only moments later, the warmth and tightness of his hole brought her to her own release. 

“ _OH JAUUUNE, YESSSSSSS~!_ ” Ruby squealed and tightened her hold around Jaune as she exploded inside of him. Jaune gasped as strand after strand of hot, wet cream shot inside him, some of it leaking put as Ruby was still pounding him. 

After they’d both recovered from their sexual high, Ruby sat down against the wall of the tub, still holding onto Jaune, who relaxed and leaned back against his girlfriend. 

“ _Mmm… that was good~_ thank you, Ruby…”

“It’s my pleasure…” Ruby stroked his head, combing his golden hair through her fingers, then cupping his soft cheek, before leaning forward and planting a kiss on him. “And… now that we’ve taken care of that…” she reached over and grabbed a loofah and a bottle of bath soap. 

_“Fuck yes…”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand there it is folks. Next pairing up, I'm not sure. Once again, please leave reviews/critiques so I can improve my writing. :D


	2. Renora (Ren x Nora): Pancake Breakfast Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up... is Renora smut, with the two getting busy as part of their Valentine's Pancake Breakfast tradition~ enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was really hoping to get this one out earlier, but fucking school. And my smut-writing drive was killed at one point this past week due to some personal issues. But here I am now!
> 
> Sadly, of course, I'm definitely not gonna be able to get this whole compilation done by actual Valentine's Day. I'm aiming for before the end of February. But hopefully you guys will enjoy the Valentine's smut even after the holiday has passed! :D
> 
> Anyways... onward with the Renora smut!

Nora could never get tired of Ren’s pancakes. She could never get tired of coming downstairs most mornings to see her beloved boyfriend in the kitchen, cooking up a stack of hot, delicious flapjacks, always while wearing that cute little “Please do nothing to the cook” apron of his over his clothes. 

Except on Valentine’s Day, where he’d be wearing nothing underneath the apron.

Ren always loved to make themed pancakes for the holidays. Pumpkin pancakes for halloween. Candy cane pancakes on the non-descript winter holiday. 

For Valentine’s Day, he’d make strawberry-chocolate chip pancakes, in the shape of hearts. 

As per their Valentine’s traditions, they’d share them off of the same plate, feeding each other and occasionally “booping” one another during the meal. 

And then after that, of course… was the second part of their tradition. 

The part where Ren would lie (no pun intended) on his back on the table and Nora would have her way with him right then and there, lifting up his apron and fucking him senseless with her massive cock, furiously yet passionately. 

But this Valentine’s day… before Ren even had the chance to get onto the table...

“You know… seeing as your apron says “please do nothing to the cook”... how ‘bout we, y'know… just do that? And... instead of me doing things to the cook… the cook can do things to me…” She looked at him sweetly, that gorgeous, gleaming smile of hers plastered across her face. 

Ren looked at her, confused… before he realized what she’d meant... 

“Wait… you want me… to… ride you?”

She nodded gently, her smile growing a bit wider. “Yeah, that’s… what I had in mind… I never let you be in charge, and… I thought it would be nice to mix things up a little~”

Ren had to admit… as much as he loved Nora always wanting to be the one to do all the work… he did somewhat wish she’d let him take the lead. 

Yet, at the same time, he never felt being in charge was his thing. 

Nevertheless, he felt it was still worth giving it a try. 

“Sure… let’s try it~”

Nora, cheerful and excited, was quick to ditch her hot pink pajama shorts and get herself onto the table. Her thick shaft stood upright, pulsing with eagerness. 

Ren leaned over Nora and, holding her cock with one hand, popped the head of it into his mouth. Nora groaned as his lips wrapped around her cock, gently sucking it. Nora groaned, throwing her head back. “ _Nhhh, Rennnnn…_ ”

He sucked her off for a bit more, before Nora moaned “ _Mmmmh_ , Ren, this is great~ but… when are you gonna…” 

“Right… I just… need a moment…” He reached into the pocket of his apron and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. He poured a generous amount of the cold substance onto his palm, and slicked it on Nora’s cock, before reaching behind and applying it to his own hole. 

He climbed onto the table and straddled Nora, trying to position himself correctly on her cock, shuddering slightly when he felt it press against his entrance. He pushed down, feeling it enter him, gasping as he began sliding all the way down. 

_“Ohhh, Rennnn~ so good~”_

Ren paused when he was down to the base. Looked down at Nora, who was grinning in pleasure. 

“Nora… are… you sure about…”

“Rennnn, of course I’m sure! Is… something wrong?”

“I mean… I know how much you love being the dominant one… I’m just… not sure how you feel about-”

“Oh Ren, please… as much as I love domming… I always like to try new things…” 

“Are… you sure…?”

“Yes, Ren… why wouldn’t I enjoy it? Just start moving…”

“Well… if you say so~”

Ren folded his apron to the side, allowing his own throbbing erection freedom. He pulled up Nora’s pajama shirt and grabbed onto her plump breasts before lifting himself up and down gently on her member. Nora moaned and threw her head back and arched immediately as Ren’s tight walls gripped her shaft. 

_“Ooooh, fuuuuck, yesss~! Rennnnn~ this is amazing~!”_

Ren felt a warm tingle in his body as she moaned… and began riding her faster. Which, of course, only made Nora moan even more cheerfully. 

_“Oh yes~ yes~ YES~! Ahh, Ren~ yesss~! Fuuuuck~! Ride me harder~! Fuck, you’re so amazing~!”_

While he couldn’t quite match the same pace that Nora did when she’d fucked him, it was just enough to make them both writhe in ecstasy. With every slam down, Nora’s cock grazed right against his prostate as it filled him, making his own member throb violently. 

_“Ohhh, fuuuuuck… Nora…”_

The plates rattled on the creaking dining table as Ren bounced roughly on Nora, making her squeal and cry and squirm. Occasionally he’d come down with a twist of his slender hips, making Nora squeak and jolt from the pressure on her dick and bringing her closer to orgasm.

_“Rennnnn~ I-I’m gonna- c-c-ummmm~! OHH RENNNN~!”_

Nora arched her back and tensed as her cock erupted massive loads of jizz into her boyfriend’s tight ass, making him gasp at the wet feeling inside him. Still slamming up and down on Nora, he grabbed his own erection and jerked himself off until he exploded as well. His jizz splattered Nora’s face, most of it landing in her open mouth. 

Ren laid down- nearly fell- chest-to-chest on Nora when his orgasm had finished, struggling to catch his breath. He felt Nora’s cock slip out of him on its own as it went soft, and her cum flowing out of his sore asshole and all over her now-flaccid dick. He looked sweetly at his lover, who had a goofy smile on her face as she was scooping off his cum from her face and licking it from her fingers. 

“Welp… I think I’ve found my new guilty pleasure~” Nora sighed. “Being gentle-dommed~ man, that was incredible…”

“Well… if you’re happy… I’m happy~”

“Aww… shuddup~!” she playfully *booped* him on the nose with a cum-covered finger. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ren… I love you~”

“And I, you, of course~ Happy Valentine’s~”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the Renora smut! Next will be the Iceberg piece, AKA my OTP, cause it's the only other one I have a plot in mind for and I kinda did want that Iceberg one out by the 14th, but I was still in the middle of this Renora piece which was getting heavily delayed... nevertheless, I'll do what I can with the Iceberg piece! 
> 
> Also... note that I am considering deleting one of my planned chapters. Particularly, the one that was gonna be about Ilia and the bunny girl that she saved in that one scene in V5 at Haven. Mainly cause I have zero ideas for it, plus I'm not big on writing girl-on-girl stuff. I don't hate it or anything, I'm just more of a futa-on-male and yaoi person. But feel free to leave any creative ideas for things I could write about for smut of those two. :D


	3. Iceberg (Weiss x Neptune): Dressing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's right bitches, it's ICEBERG TIIIIIIME! LMFAO sorry, Iceberg's kinda my favorite ship of all time and I tend to get a bit too excited about it lol. Like for real, it's really underappreciated in the FNDM. ;n;
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Neptune's gonna be putting on a dress (and matching gloves and thigh highs) for his Snow Angel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I couldn't get this one out on the 14th like I wanted, but hey at least I've gotten more than one chapter done this week! Only 4 more to go (Or 3, since I might scrap the chapter for Ilia x the Bunny Girl she saved that one time), and I'm still aiming to at least get this done before February ends!

It had taken Neptune nearly hours to find the perfect outfit. He wanted to make this Valentine’s Day extra special. But in the end, he knew that Weiss would love just about each of the options he’d considered… and thus decided to keep it simple with a plain powder-pink dress with matching gloves and thigh-highs. Form-fitting, strapless, length just above mid-thigh, and made of soft material.

One thing Neptune enjoyed was dressing up in sexy outfits for Weiss, whether it was a dress, a crop top and short shorts, lingerie, or anything that showed off his luscious “assets” (admittedly, he did have to give credit to Jaune showing up to the Beacon Ball in a dress for his interest in the hobby). Weiss of course would absolutely melt at each and every outfit he wore, and this one he was wearing now was certainly no exception. 

After coming home from a day full of activities, Neptune had instructed Weiss to wait downstairs while he dashed up to their room. Moments later, he’d messaged her to come up… only for her to find him on the bed, lying on his side, wearing the dress. Her heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight, her cock already starting to throb under her own dress. 

Neptune gave a sultry look towards Weiss. “Like what you see, Snow Angel~?”

“Neptune… when do I not love seeing you dressing up for me?” 

Neptune chuckled, blushing. “Fair point.”

Weiss grinned, eyeing his bare thighs. _God_ , those plump, delicious thighs… “So… who’s in charge tonight~?”

“Hmm… I’m thinkin’ maybe… it’s your turn. I’m _all_ yours, babe~”

“Oh, _hell yeah…_ ”

Wasting no time, Weiss shucked off her dress and pulled off her bra and panties, her small breasts and large member now on display for her boyfriend. Neptune could already feel himself starting to sweat as he saw Weiss’s cock slowly growing more erect, his own body already aching with desire. 

Neptune gasped as Weiss pushed him down onto his back on their bed, getting to work instantly. She buried her face in those damned thighs of his, kissing and licking at the smooth flesh and making Neptune let out soft little moans. 

After giving this attention to both thighs, she moved up to his chest and pulled down the top of his dress to reveal his bare pecs… his nipples covered with small heart stickers made of cloth. 

“ _Ohhhhh..._ stickers on your nips, Nep~? How naughty… you’re always so _cute_ for me~”

She pressed her mouth to one of the thin stickers, gently massaging the covered nipple with her lips before taking the edge of the sticker in her teeth and slowly peeling it off. She took the sticker from her mouth and stuck it just under his collarbone before sucking at his nipple. 

Neptune let out a high pitched squeak as Weiss sucked at him, occasionally rolling the nipple between her teeth or teasing the tip with her tongue. 

_“Nhhh, Weissss…”_

While she was still sucking, a hand trailed up his chest to pull off the other sticker, placing it under his other collarbone before switching to his other nipple to give it the same treatment. Neptune whined through clenched teeth and writhed under his girlfriend, his cock growing under his dress and leaking precum. Weiss’s own dick was pulsing against his legs, also dripping precum all over his dress. It was too much for him, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“ _Fuuuuck, Weissss… pleeeaseee…_ just fuck me already~!”

Weiss quickly released his nipple. “Hey, remember who’s in charge here~? I’ll fuck you when _I’m_ ready~”

Neptune pouted slightly, but continued begging, knowing how easy it was to persuade Weiss with it. “No… Weiss… I need it _now_ ~ _pleasssee_ ~”

Weiss felt her dick throb against him, and huffed. Damn Neptune and his stupid, sexy voice. “Fine. You win. As always…” She briefly climbed off of him to retrieve a tube of lubricant from the nightstand.

“Hmmm~ you just can’t _ever_ resist me, can you~?”

“Shuddup, you idiot…” Weiss said as she returned and began applying the lube to her raging hard-on. 

Neptune gave a low giggle. “You just become so... _weak_... whenever I’m acting like this, y’know? Like when I’m showing off in one of my outfits… or whenever I dance for you…”

Weiss climbed onto the bed and pulled the skirt of Neptune’s dress up before pushing his legs apart and moving in between his legs, her cock ready at Neptune’s exposed entrance. “You’re talking a lot for someone who acts like he literally can’t _live_ without my dick…”

Neptune frowned and scoffed. “ Oh yeah? Well, I still don’t become helpless at the presence of your cock like you do my ass- _ohhhhhh~ FUUUUUUCK~!!!_ ” Neptune moaned vehemently, his face contorting as Weiss had grabbed his legs and thrust all the way into his warm asshole, her cock filling him snugly and perfectly. 

“ _Mmmmmmnnnhhhh~ ahh…_ yeah, but you haven’t seen how _you_ become when I’ve sheathed myself completely into you…” 

“ _Ahhh…_ not my fault… your cock is so… good…”

“ _And it’s not my fault you’re so good at being sexy for me…_ ” Weiss leaned over to kiss Neptune’s lips, wriggling inside him to adjust herself. “You good, sweetheart~?”

“Y-yeah… it just… always takes me a moment to adjust to the size… especially when you go in so quickly like that…” 

“Yeah, that’s alright… take your time…” Weiss caressed his gorgeous blushing face with her hand while nuzzling his rosy cheek. 

Neptune took a moment to shift slightly on the bed, before wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist. “Alright… I… think I’m ready now…”

Weiss, still holding Neptune’s face, propped herself up with her free arm and began pumping in and out of his glorious ass, going fast enough to be pounding him, yet gentle enough to not be hurting him. With how deliciously tight Neptune’s hole was around her cock, it was hard to resist just jackhammering him. 

_“Ohhhh~! Fuck… Neptune… you’re so… so fucking tight…!_ ”

Neptune whimpered, whined, moaned, squirmed under her as his prostate was slammed over and over again. He didn’t even try to hold back as Weiss’s shaft filled him over and over. 

“ _Ahhh~! Fuuuck~! Yesss~! YESSSS~! WEISSS~! YESSS~! God, I love you, Weiss~! Pleasse…! Fuck me harder~! Oh Weiss~! YESSS…!_ ”

Weiss captured his lips in a kiss as she picked up the pace, fucking her blue haired beauty like there was no tomorrow. Her swollen balls slapped over and over again against his ass, that combined with his anus twitching sporadically around him bringing her closer to her release. Every small motion Neptune made- arching his back, squirming, tensing and tightening around her, the repeated hip twist- only put even more pressure on her already overstimulated cock and made her squeal in ecstasy. 

Neptune wrapped his arms around Weiss, holding her even more closely as she continued to rail him into oblivion. Her fat penis pounding in and out of him was just making him into an absolute mess. His dick was dripping with precum all over him… and was on the verge of exploding. 

They continued for a good few minutes before they finally reached their climaxes… almost at the same time. 

“ _AHHHHH, WEIIIIIISSSSSS, FUUUUUUCK~!”_ A final graze against his sweet spot and Neptune’s hot jizz shot all over the flipped up skirt of his dress. His whole body tensed as he released, arms and legs wrapping more tightly around Weiss and his anus contracting even more around her member. 

“ _OHHH, NEPTUNE, FUUUUCK YESSSS~!_ ” Weiss bit her lip so hard that she thought it’d bleed, as her cock twitched and erupted a steaming hot load deep inside her lover, filling him to the brim with goodness. Weiss continued to sloppily thrust into him, her hips moving everywhere as she tried to milk every last drop of cum into her boyfriend. 

Weiss collapsed onto Neptune when it was over, panting heavily as she buried his face in his delicate chest. Neptune relaxed his body, releasing his hold of her with his legs, but still keeping his arms wrapped around her. When she’d caught her breath, she slowly pulled out and moved up closer to Neptune’s face. Neptune squeaked at the sudden feeling of emptiness, followed by the weirdly satisfying sensation that was Weiss’s hot cream oozing from his aching asshole.

Weiss again nuzzled his cheek, giving it gentle kisses. Still holding his girlfriend in his arms, Neptune carefully rolled them over so they were on their sides before moving in to kiss Weiss’s lips. 

“ _Mmmmm…_ ” Weiss moaned sleepily, warming into her lover’s embrace. “I love you, Nep…”

“I love you too, Snow Angel~”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's the Iceberg chapter! For some reason I feel like I put more effort into this chapter than I did the past two, maybe cause I loooove to write about Neptune, but ANYWAYS! Next up will either be Blacksun or Cherry Tree (Scarlet x Sage). Still coming up with ideas for Emercury, Cinnabun, and Chamelebun, aaaaand I just realized I miscounted the chapters, there's actually a total of 8 but I put 7 RIP. But like I said, I might end up scrapping Chamelebun cause lesbian stuff isn't in my interest area. Unless I actually come up with ideas for it. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave critiques/reviews! :D


End file.
